


After The Rush Comes The Calm, Then The Realization

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: A Walk In the Moonlight [4]
Category: Revolution (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Scott, Emotional Stiles, Healer Stiles, Hunters, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Slash, Pack Dynamics, Post-Apocalypse, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Reunions, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Derek's Favorite, Swearing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Stiles settles in, a calm settles in with him. For most people that would be a good thing. But now that he's not constantly having to make fast life-or-death decisions that he could justify in the battlefield, Stiles has to recognize the emotions he's carrying, along with any guilt and regret. Also realizing he may have to leave the safety that is the Hale-McCall pack and face the demons he's acquired during the Blackout. </p><p>Decisions are harder to make when he finally reunites with Scott. </p><p>And naturally when things are going good, things have to happen. More of Stiles's past is heading towards them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Rush Comes The Calm, Then The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many of you actually know of the show Revolution, but just so you know Charlie is actually a girl. Charlie is short for Charlotte.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this series will be but it'll be long. So yes, with each installment we find out more things, while getting more new questions with some of the old that have yet to be answered. I know that I have yet touched on Derek and Stiles's fight. Patience, my loves. 
> 
> And someone asked me for the Greenburge gag to continue here, I hope you guys like that tidbit.

 

((For a better effect, click here on this [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgHD1ljf4Rw) ))

_"We lived in an electric world. We relied on it for everything. And then the power went out, everything stopped working. We weren't prepared. Fear and confusion led to panic. The lucky ones made it out of the cities. The government collapsed. Militias took over, controlling the food supplies and stock piling weapons. We still don't know why the power went out. But we're hopeful someone will come and light the way..."_

* * *

 

_**Previously** :_

_"I get it...You guys have rules, but lady, you don't know me. Hell, you don't even know Stiles. Not the post-Blackout Stiles. He's different. He's stronger. Kinda reckless when it comes to those he cares about and he's the reason I'm alive and reunited with my _wife_! It's because of him  _and us_ , working together that we  _made_   _it out_  of the Monroe Republic. We  _made it_ through the Plains Nation  ** _and_  **the Wasteland."_

* * *

 

"So...how's it going teach?" Stiles asked as he enter Aaron's classroom. 

It was early into the evening and class has long been over but Aaron was still in school. Though the weight of all they had to go through to get to California rested heavily on all of them, this was the most well rested Stiles has seen Aaron. They're both wearing clean clothes, and they're both bathed. Aaron was partial to his beard but he's had time to trim it. 

"It's...going." Aaron said after he decided on the word. 

When around strangers Aaron always showed this amount of bravery that reminded Stiles of Neville Longbottom. Hell, it reminded Stiles of his own bravery. Another reason he and Aaron got along well enough. Didn't matter how scared they were or for what reason, neither of them let it stop them from doing what they needed to do. Stiles had seen it plenty of times when they faced danger, and damn did they face danger. 

Aaron was practicality and reason. He was logic and science. A reality check when Stiles and the others they traveled with believed a little too much in stories of hope that were too damn good to be true. He was sarcastic and a reflection of Stiles.

Around strangers they pulled up a front. Were careful with what they said, never too sure who was listening and what could be the nail that sealed the coffin. Not to mention the previous months before arriving to California were a form of hell that both he and Aaron were still trying to process. 

Both of them, along with a few others, had learned what shut off the lights. They traveled on the hope that they could somehow turn them back on. For a few minutes they succeeded. The lights came on for a moment...but it was the moment needed for one of their enemies to active actual _nukes_ and fire at Philly and Georgia. 

It was so long since Stiles had to even consider the dangers of nukes and radiation, it was maddening. Almost as maddening as realizing that the oppressing republic that he had called home for nearly a decade had been nuked. 

Derek may tire his body out to the point that he can sleep through the whole night, but the nightmares don't disappear. When he's not talking to anyone and he finds himself alone for a moment, his mind goes to a dark place. He remembers everyone from their settlement. Remembers the Rebels who tried to take down Monroe and bring back the United States. 

"Stiles?" 

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Aaron with a blank stare. 

"Going for you too, huh?" Aaron asked with a monotone voice. 

Stiles nodded as he took a seat across from Aaron. He fiddled with the small knickknacks littered around. "How was class?"

"Pretty good. Had to remember to keep it PG. I mean, there were adults too who were curious, but mostly kids. And you know," Aaron shrugged, "I tried to tell them about how the Monroe Republic ran things...the weather in the North and Northeast and Midwest compared to the Georgia Federation and here..."

"Good..." Stiles replied with the same voidness in his tone. "Don't want to run out of horror stories."

"Actually I do...but there are just too much. Especially with us." Aaron said. 

Stiles hmm'd. They were quiet for a while. Another thing that made befriending Aaron a plus. When they entered these silent moments it was never awkward. No one needed to say anything until it was needed. And considering how long they traveled, they were quiet a long time. 

Which was funny in Stiles's case since he used to have a reputation for always having something to say. 

Stiles got up and stretched. His gaze drifted towards the window where he saw a lot of new faces, some he now knew because they were his patients, some familiar faces from before the Blackout, and then he saw Priscilla. 

"How are you two doing?" Stiles asked without losing track of Priscilla outside. She was helping carry buckets of water to different houses and buildings. 

"There's only so much I can say. Only so much I can do." there was a pause. "Only so much reason one can offer."

That made Stiles turn away from the window and towards Aaron. 

"What do you mean?"

Aaron shrugged. "I remind her what we have here. Food...warm food too. Things like soup and broths that offer actual flavor from herbs and spices. Clean clothes. Water, both for drinking and bathing. And you know, the bathing thing can be at a weekly thing if not more." Aaron motioned to the room as a whole, but probably meant the whole village. " _This_...this is the most normal we've had since the Blackout."

Stiles recognized that tone Aaron was using. Stiles also acknowledged what Aaron was saying and agreed. This _was_ the most normal they've had since the Blackout. Normal and _good_! But good things never lasted these days. Stiles closed his eyes and waited for Aaron to continue, knowing that what he said was going to rock things up.

"She remarried Stiles. She has kids..." Aaron whispered. Stiles could easily hear the pain in his words. Weirdly, or not weirdly enough, Stiles didn't sense any hatred. There was sadness though. And Stiles understood. 

The Blackout had torn families apart. Aaron, wanting to give Priscilla the best chance of survival, left the group they had been traveling with because he was holding them back. He was slow, not good at fighting or with weapons, and was just another mouth to feed. So he'd left his wife hoping she would be better off. In that time she had met someone, remarried, and had two girls. And Aaron wasn't angry or felt cheated. In the same way he didn't hate Derek for having had sexual relationships, possibly even romantic relationships in their ten year separation. 

Derek had no concrete evidence to know that Stiles was even alive. Derek had to continue on with full intention to survive. If not for himself then for his pack and those who relied on him. 

And it was like Stiles hadn't had his own affairs. Once he even came close to falling in love again. Being in life and death situations tended to do that, but Derek had and always will be something more than a romance or an adventure. Derek was...permanent. 

"She's thinking of leaving?" Though it was phrased as a question, it was more of a statement. 

Logically, it was a stupid decision. They were safe. In a place where the politics _worked_. Food, water, medical help, clothing, and shelter were available for good and honest work in return. 

"She wants to find her girls." Aaron supplied numbly. 

"Does she even know if they're alive?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"No." 

"She knows the odds, right? I mean...she said they were in Texas, didn't she? You remember what Texas was like before it became it's own country." Stiles said. 

"Yeah, she knows all that." Aaron said with a click of his tongue. "Just like _you_ knew the odds of getting here. _And_ the dangers of crossing the Waste Lands. _And_ the odds of finding any of your family _alive_...and yet... _you_ found them. And yes, I did try to explain that you're that one in a million, jackpot winner. Tried telling her she may not be as lucky...or lucky _at all_." Aaron ranted emotionlessly. 

Guilt hit Stiles light a freight train. 

Did he not count his lucky stars every day he's woken up and realized this was all really real? Of course he fucking did. 

How many horror stories did he hear about people leaving the ruins that were once their homes in an attempt to find something better? How many orphans had he seen? Widows? Parents who...weren't parents anymore.

Places in ruin, taken over and unrecognizable, tarnished and fucked in the most horrid way...

And here he was, the luckiest son of a bitch, waltzing back home to the love of his life, his father, best friend and other friends...all alive and thriving in a place that was perfect. 

He looked down and breathed in a shuttering breath. 

"Hey! No, wait, I didn't mean it like- Stiles...after _all_ the shit we've gone through, I'm glad- I'm _happy_ \- one of the good guys actually gets a happy ending. We...we don't see that often enough." Aaron said in a hurry when he caught Stiles's expression. 

"Yeah..." Stiles agreed. 

They fell into another silence that lasted about ten minutes.

"Whatever you decide, Aaron...you tell me, okay?" Stiles demanded as he locked stares with his friend. Aaron knew Stiles was silently signing up to go along should Priscilla go in search for her daughters. 

"Course." Aaron nodded hastily. Then he tried to lighten the mood a bit, "Who else is gonna be there to understand all of my awesome references?"

Stiles grinned slightly before making his way to the door. He stopped just before he passed through the threshold and asked quietly, "Do you...do you ever get mad?"

"Totally. Surrounded by dicks like Monroe and Miles and lets be honest, you," Aaron said teasingly, "I'm easily angered. Add in the fact all the running and being shot at and cold hard ground to sleep on. I'm like...the un-incredible Hulk."

Stiles chuckled and shook his head, "I'm serious."

"Yeah..." Aaron replied seriously this time. And sincerely, yet sadly added. "At myself. At the end of the day...it's always me I'm mad at." 

* * *

 

"What's wrong?" Derek asked. 

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed in inquiry as he looked up from his place on the bed. 

"I asked you what's wrong." Derek repeated as he stripped down to just his pants.

Stiles just so happened to know he was commando underneath. Normally that would lead to more naughty thoughts and exploration of that topic that would have them both naked in seconds. But right now Stiles was distracted. Everything was catching up and Stiles was filled with dread as more and more facts became known to him. A lot of them hinting that he may have to _leave_. 

If Priscilla decided to head to Texas in search of her girls then Aaron would follow. Aaron and Priscilla had followed him so far and through so much that Stiles was more than in their debt and would go too. It also wasn't just about owing someone. Aaron and Priscilla were his _friends_! They'd need him.  And he'd go. 

"Hey..." Derek whispered, suddenly in front of him and cupping his chin between his thumb in index finger. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with one of your patients?"

Guilt rocked through him again. 

Word had spread about what Stiles had done. Today he'd been extremely busy healing infected wounds, getting rid of nasty scars, regrowing limbs, and making nerves that stopped working for whatever reason start working again. For both young and old and anyone in between. Derek made sure that if anyone left for any reason to keep his abilities under wraps. The last thing they wanted was someone else hearing about it and wanting to storm their home to take Stiles away. 

This town needed him, and he was thinking of possibly leaving. 

It wasn't just Aaron and Priscilla. Stiles thought about Charlie and Rachel and Miles. At some point he was more than sure that he'd need to find them. 

"Stiles?" Derek called out to get his attention again. 

Stiles looked up at him with glistening eyes. 

Derek cupped his face and searched his gaze for answers, "Please baby...talk to me." he begged.

"I'm...relaxed." Stiles finally answered.

Derek was very confused. "Relaxed? That's....that's the problem?"

Stiles pulled away from Derek and got up from the bed. He hugged himself as he turned his back to Derek and steadied his gaze out the window. "For the past year...I have been in extreme survival mode." Stiles whispered. 

He was silent for so long that Derek prodded, "Stiles?"

Stiles let out a heavy sigh. "When you're in survival mode it's about thinking and acting fast. It's not about the long term plan, but keeping alive until the next sunrise. Run, hide, attack, find shelter, repeat. Sleep some and find nourishment and water somewhere and somehow. And the _things_ you do to make it to that next sunrise...in survival mode they're acceptable. _Forgivable_. You can rationalize it so _clearly_ because the adrenaline and danger are this thick fog...but now I'm relaxed. Time can slow down and I can think ahead. More than the next few hours...and all that I've seen, all that I've done...it's catching up to me Derek and I-"

" _Hey_! Hey, hey, hey..." Derek was in front of him again, hands on his shaking shoulders. Then he was pulled into a tight embrace. "I...I'm not going to say I don't care what you did. Because Stiles, I do. But not in the judgmental way. I care because _you_ care...and that's the thing, Stiles. You've probably seen hell and despite that you still care. You _care_ and you _love_ and that's a lot. I can't tell you how many we nearly lost because of that...people may not have physically died, but to get the peace we have now...they died inside. And not all of them managed to find the way back."

Stiles held on to Derek a bit tighter. His fingers hurt, but he didn't mind. He wanted to stay. But he couldn't ignore that he's done the last year. And it may not ignore him either. So he held on tightly, in case something ripped him away soon. 

* * *

 

Derek didn't want to leave Stiles at such a critical point. It was something Derek had seen plenty of times after the Blackout. After the shock and adrenaline and sense of danger wears off and more crippling facts begin to settle in ones mind, they have a bit of a breakdown. They realize what they've really lost. They realize how much they've lost. Some had to come to terms with the horrors they had seen, even committed themselves for the sake of survival or those they cared about. 

We were so used to a level of normality as a first world country, the brutality that happened after the blackout was...it was nothing anyone was prepared for. 

Derek wanted very badly to be there for Stiles, but he had his duties to attend to. Stiles reassured him that he'd be fine. Still, Derek worried. There was so much Stiles was holding back and Derek didn't know how to breach the subject. 

Luckily, Scott was due back soon. If anything, being reunited with his best friend and brother in all but blood, should make Stiles feel better. 

* * *

 

The gates opened and the wagon pulled by two horsed pulled up. The usual helpers of the day all began to work in an orderly fashion to unload all the merchandise and send it to it's proper place. 

Scott and Chris both jumped off of the wagon, Chris had been driving, and stretched. Those who had ridden horses mounted off and took all the horses towards the stables were they would be rested, fed, and hydrated. 

"The storm hurt us bad. We didn't get as much medicine as we'd like and the storm affected some of it." Chris said seriously to Chad, head of security, as he came forward. Chris frown was set heavily on his face, "How bad are the people in the med bay? Maybe if we dilute it we can prolong the worse of it until we make another trip. Or-"

"Chris! Calm down. Everything's fine." Chad said with a smile.

" _Fine_?" Chris raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. 

One of the guys taking one of the crates nodded, "Yeah. No one died. And there's no more sick either. We're all golden!"

"That's great!" Scott beamed. He'd been so worried on the way over. He didn't want to push his pack or hunters, or the horses, but he knew how important it was to get the medicine back asap.

" _How_?" Chris interjected. 

"We got ourselves a healer." Another crew worker said as he hauled a sack of supplies over his shoulder. 

"A healer? When? From where?" Chris questioned. 

Finstock approached Scott with a huge smile. "Heard the news yet, McCall?"

"Yeah. New healer and everyone's gonna be okay! It's awesome!" Scott replied.

"True." Coach nodded. "But have you heard who the healer is?"

"Just got here. But mind sharing?" Chris demanded.

Coach ignored Chris's hostile attitude as he faced Scott with the biggest grin Scott's seen in a long time. It almost looked painful. "Bilinski!"

" _What_?" Scott's smile dropped and his breath caught while his heart skipped a beat. 

"IT'S BILINSKI, McCALL! HE'S HERE! HE'S BACK!" Coach cheered. 

" _Stiles_? Stiles is _here_? STILES IS ALIVE!?" Scott demanded as he shook Coach by his shoulders. 

"YES!" Coach yelled. 

Both of them screamed in a victory cheer as they hugged each other. Scott being stronger because of his werewolf strength picked the coach up and spun him around before letting go. His eye were wide and he looked like Christmas came early. "I gotta go! Stiles is here!"

Bobby watched him go with a fond smile. Then he turned to Chris and said proudly, "They were like sons to me. _Brothers_...it's good to finally have them back together. Apart they're great. Together...the impossible happens."

"He's really here? Really back?" Chris asked.

"And then some. Shoulda seen the big fuss Derek made. Can't say I blame him. Stiles is talk of the town." Coach said.

"Really?" Chris inquired. 

"Kid's pulling Jesus acts. Med bay's practically empty." Chad added happily. 

"Is that...is that Steve?" Chris said as he saw one of the villagers running around chasing some chickens.

"Yup!" Coach said proudly.

"He lost his leg three years ago." Chris said plainly. 

"Like I said, Bilinski's the talk of the town, and his talk ain't cheap." Coach said with a grin, but then it fell as he looked towards the wagons, "Damn it Greenburge! I know we don't expect everyone to shower each and every day but that doesn't mean you gotta go to dramatics to get one by falling in horse shit! Go get cleaned up!"

* * *

 

"STILES!" Scott cried as he followed his nose. Followed the scent that he hadn't freshly smelled in years. He kept Stiles's old lacrosse jersey as a memento and way to remember his friend, but after years without it's wearer, the scent has gone stale. 

Now it was fresh and all through the village. He followed it, not caring if he was filthy, tired, or hurt. His best friend was back. His best friend was _alive_! His legs gave way a bit but he pushed himself to keep going. Even when his vision blurred because of the tears that slid down his face. "STILES!"

He didn't even stop to look for Allison and their unborn child. He knew they were safe. His mother and the Sheriff and everyone else would protect them. Right now he had to know if it was really true. If he was truly back and this wasn't some sort of hallucination due to some drug he was under after being in some ambush attack. 

"Scott?"

That voice! He knew that voice! It was slightly different, deeper with age, but it was still him. 

"STILES!"

"SCOTT!"

Stiles crashed into him before Scott saw him, but his senses acted for him and he crushed Stiles to him. They collapsed to the ground, his journey and disbelief of having his friend in his arms making it impossible for him to stand right now. 

"You're _here_... _ **you're alive**_!" Scott cried. 

Stiles was crying too and clutching to his best friend. "Yeah...Think I'd leave you forever? You'd be lost without me."

Scott let out a choked sob/laugh and a shuttering breath as he nuzzled his nose into Stiles's neck and taking a deep whiff. "Oh my god, you're really here!"

They held each other as they cried. Everyone who was passing by just left them, feeling like intruders on this very personal moment. Scott held Stiles tightly to his chest, "Don't ever leave again... _please_!"

Stiles licked his lips, buried his face into Scott's chest and hugged his best friend as tightly as he could, not answering his plea. 

* * *

 

"You sure we're going the right way?" Miles asked. 

"Yeah. Stiles talked about his home sometimes. I've looked at the maps, this is the right way." Charlie said confidently. 

"Well...if you're sure about this?" Miles asked again, not sounding really sure himself.

"Hey, if we want to stop a war between Texas and California we're going to need more than the two of us. And who do we trust more than Stiles and Aaron?" Charlie demanded.

Miles sighed, "I guess you're right. Come on then, let's get the band back together."

 

 

 


End file.
